


Overcast Kid

by frenziedbees



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Peterick, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedbees/pseuds/frenziedbees
Summary: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III is a man of many names. To most, he is simply Pete. To bartenders Patrick Stump & Joe Trohman, he's just another regular at the pub. As a single father to his son, he is both Mommy and Daddy.But to the staff, competitors, and spectators of Chicago's most secretive underground fight club, he is Overcast Kid.





	Overcast Kid

“He’s really something, isn’t he?” Patrick remarks absently, amid filling the shaker to the brim with ice. 

He had never been particularly fond of the nightlife scene, mainly because of how suffocating it felt. Despite the nauseating combination of pulsating lights, throbbing music, and close proximity to, well, everyone; he couldn’t deny such a high paying offer. It was just another cultural norm of broke college students. And the added bonus of a rather alluring frequent customer was definitely a plus.

Upon his first sight of the man in question, Patrick recalls being conflicted.

Conflicted in a sense of “Do I want to be him or be with him?” 

His toned biceps are cloaked with tattoo sleeves, all in different styles but inked with an identical sense of precision. The bleached blond hair, disheveled just so, contrasts his tan complexion in an unexpected yet pleasing way. A playful smirk dances across his stubble-covered face at all times, as if he’s perpetually holding in laughter. 

“Patrick! Earth to Patrick Stump!” His train of thought suddenly grinds to a halt at the sound of Joe’s voice. 

Joe gestures towards the ice scoop in Patrick’s hand. “Isn’t martini ice supposed to be chips instead of cubes?” 

Patrick blushes furiously, and dumps the frozen contents of the steel shaker back into the ice bucket. 

“I’m sorry, I just got distracted,” He laughs, attempting to play off his carelessness. “At least it’s not super busy tonight.”

Joe cracks a smile, shoving a few stray curls behind his ear. “You still eyeing that dude over there?” He asks knowingly, his eyebrows arched in skepticism. 

Patrick can feel his cheeks burning, suddenly thankful for the concealing properties of nightclub lighting. “Hey, you can’t blame me. He hasn’t come around for a few weeks and I was just making up for the time I missed out on.” 

“In my humble opinion, you should go talk to him. Maybe ask for his number or you know, actually find out what his name is,” Joe replies, unearthing a bottle of gin from the lower shelf of the bar counter. 

Patrick nearly recoils at the thought of approaching him. 

“Joe, I don’t even know if he’s into guys. You know how embarrassing it would be if he wasn’t?” He frets, refilling the shaker’s chamber with fresh ice chips.

“Well, now’s your time to shine because he’s headed here right now.” Joe announces, a hint of excitement in his voice. 

Patrick’s eyes widen in fear, and his palms begin to dampen with sweat. Be calm, he reminds himself mentally. A whirlwind of butterflies flutter through his stomach as he watches the handsome stranger near the bar counter. 

“Uh, heyy. What should I get?” He flashes a gleaming smile, his words trembling as they escape his lips. A familiar aroma of sickly sweetness radiates from him, as he perches atop a cushioned barstool. 

He’s as high as a kite, Patrick notes. 

“I-I recommend the Mojito, it’s a customer favorite.” He stammers, avoiding eye contact initially.

The stranger leans over, his elbows propped atop the marble counter. His hazel eyes are framed with a network of bloodshot veins, confirming Patrick's drug theory. 

“Then the mojito it is,” He echoes enthusiastically, his eyes fixated upon Patrick’s name tag. “Has anyone told you that you’re a customer favorite, Trick?”

Patrick keeps his eyes down as he pours the vodka, wondering what he has done to deserve a conversation with the insanely attractive guy he’s been admiring from afar for weeks on end. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard that,” He grins, silently bursting with pride as he slices a lime into wedges. “But it’s extra special when it comes from you.” 

Immediately after the words escape him, Patrick wonders where they could have possibly come from. Customer service had never been his forte, especially with overwhelmingly stunning guys like this.

“You’re fucking adorable, you little muffin,” He declares giddily, slamming his fist on the countertop. His pupils dilate immensely, causing him to appear simultaneously neurotic yet ecstatic.

Patrick can’t help but smile like an idiot.

“I’m sorry if he’s bothering you, we need to take him home really soon,” A bearded man shouts over the din of the party, his shock of bright red hair illuminated under the swirling disco lights. He throws his arm around his intoxicated friend’s shoulders, and shoves a crumpled twenty dollar bill into Patrick’s hands. 

“Look how damn cute he is, Andy! We can’t go now!” The inked stranger protests, as the presumed designated driver attempts to drag him away from the barstools.

“Pete, I’m giving you two more minutes here. And that’s it.” Andy sighs, exasperated. 

So that’s his name! Patrick internally rejoices over not having to ask. 

Pete snatches a pen from a mug on the ledge of the bar and seizes Patrick’s arm. The grip of his fingers is rough and calloused, as he scribbles a row of ten digits onto Patrick’s inner forearm. 

“Call me!” He shouts, winking roguishly as Andy effortlessly tosses him over his broad shoulders fireman-style. As his retreating back disappears among the crowd of writhing bodies, Patrick’s mind begins to cloud with thoughts.

Joe turns to Patrick, a distinctive look of 'I told you so' in his piercing blue eyes. “He literally just threw himself at you, what more do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from great but I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for updates xoxo


End file.
